Born Wicked
by BroadwayNerd
Summary: Are people born wicked, or is wickedness thrust upon them? One thing's for sure: Eris definitely inherited her wickedness from her parents. Of course, no-one really expected that Disney villains could BE parents in the first place...
1. Coming Storm

**Born Wicked-Chapter 1-Coming Storm**  
AN: Ta-daaa! My first real fic! Please, enjoy, and review.

The girl stood on the hill, arms outstretched, wind battering her small frame. She tilted her head back, yellow and red eyes glowing, smiling exuberantly. A storm had come, and she was in the centre of it all. But there was something about her face that was far scarier than the storm. There was a maniacal glint to those glowing yellow eyes, and the wide smile held traces of evil and malice.

The girl's raven-black hair was moving with the wind, swirling with the clouds. She flexed her fingers, reveling in the electric power in the air. Closing her eyes, she began to laugh. Once again, there was something hidden behind the joy, the excitement. The light, girlish giggle was tinged with evil, and every so often the façade would slip and give way to a dark and triumphant cackling.

Yes, she was no ordinary girl. She was a goddess, the goddess of spite, and she was the cause of the tumultuous storm now raging around her.

"_Eris!_"

The wind died slightly as the girl turned to face her disapproving mother.

"I _told_ you, no more storms this week! You need to practice using your other powers!" The tall, light-haired woman said sternly as she made her way up the hill. Her voice showed no trace of the evil present in the girl, but her cold sea-blue eyes revealed the darkness within.

"But _Mommm_!" The girl whined, lowering her arms and pouting. For a moment, she almost looked like any ordinary child being scolded by a parent. "I-Hey, how'd you find me, anyways?"

Her mother smirked. "I would say maternal instinct, but I'd be lying. Actually, Roc led me straight to you." As she said this, a large blue-white owlish bird landed on a nearby branch. The girl glared at it.

"You traitor," She said crossly.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "You _know_ it's your own fault, dearest. If you would take the time to train your pets instead of causing storms, you wouldn't have this problem." The girl scowled, this time at her mother.

The tall woman ignored this. "That's most unattractive, my dear. Now stop scowling and come." She held out a well-manicured hand. "And let the storm die down, will you? My hair's going to be ruined if it stays this bad for much longer." The woman said as she examined a lock of her wavy platinum blond hair.

The young girl sighed and took her mother's hand. The two set off together down the hill, the owl-bird floating along behind them.

"Your father's going to be upset, you know."

"No, he'll be preoccupied…" The girl said, grinning.

The mother raised an eyebrow. "You have some trick up your sleeve?"

"Well, _duh_."

AN: I hope you liked it! As you may have guessed, Eris is from the Dreamworks movie Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Eris' mother is a Disney villain, but I have changed her to reflect the updated "stage version" of her and her movie. I wonder if you can guess who she is! If you simply cannot think of anyone, don't worry. I'll tell you in the next chapter, which is coming up very soon!


	2. Talking Chess

**Born Wicked-Chapter 2-Talking Chess  
**AN: Back for more, I see! This chapter marks the introduction of Eris' dad and one of her sisters! But first, time for a disclaimer. I do not own Eris, her mother, or her father. They belong to Disney! I do own a chess set, the story itself, and my OCs Catastrophe (aka Cat) and Calamity (aka Cala). Okay, go read the story now.

Yet another chess lesson had led to yet another political discussion.

"So, if the King is taken, the game's over." The dark-haired girl said, frowning at the chessboard.

"Yes, Eris, your powers of observation are incredible." Her mother commented sarcastically.

"But the Queen can move more freely than the King."

"Mmm-hmm." A small, light purple hand reached for the carved wooden pieces, and the blond woman snatched it away. "Calla, stop that!" A purple-skinned, blue-eyed toddler peered out from under the table, grinning mischievously.

"So, shouldn't the Queen be more important than the King?" She asked.

Another blue-skinned little girl with amber eyes grabbed the white knight and ran away giggling maniacally, followed by her purple twin. Their mother pretended not to notice, turning all her attention to her eldest daughter.

"Now _there's_ a question." The woman grinned, as one often does when faced with a difficult question for which they know the answer.

"You see, the King may control the kingdom, but the Queen… The Queen controls the King himself. So the real power is not really with the King, but the Queen. The King is essentially a figurehead. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes…" The girl said slowly, picking up a black rook and examining it contemplatively with yellow and red eyes. "I'm just wondering about one thing. Dad's got lots of power, and so do you. You're equal. So you're contradicting yourself."

Her mother smirked and leaned forward confidentially like someone with a particularly juicy bit of gossip. "Oh, you poor, misguided soul. If your father knew who was really in control around here, he'd have a fit! So, I let him think we're equals."

The girl seemed satisfied with this answer. She thanked her mother for the chess lesson and left the table smiling smugly.

A dark, quiet laugh came from the opposite doorway. "You know, one day she'll actually figure it out and then you'll be in trouble."

The blonde woman turned, smiling flirtatiously at her husband. "Of course she will. She's got such wonderful genes, after all. When she's older…"

"She's going to be a great goddess. Powerful, intelligent… _Evil_…" The two shared a proud smile before the woman continued seriously.

"More so than any man that comes into her life. That's why I said what I did. I will not allow my daughter to be dominated by someone who is less than she is."

The god sighed. "You know, this is going to make my job as a parent _very_ hard."

His wife smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you'll manage. You _are_ the Lord of the Underworld, after all…" She stood, and began to walk away.

"But _Ursula_!" He whined. She stopped, looking back at him disdainfully.

"Hades, we're villains. We're not _supposed_ to be good parents, are we?"

AN: So, now you know the identities of both of Eris' parents! And no, this is not the Ursula from the movie, this one's from the stage version. I'm toying around with a third chapter either introducing teen Eris' boyfriend or her sisters as tweens. I'll put up a poll about it on my profile soon!


End file.
